<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of My High School Journey by OtakuHarvest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368460">The End of My High School Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuHarvest/pseuds/OtakuHarvest'>OtakuHarvest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Awaking, Gay Sex, High School Students, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuHarvest/pseuds/OtakuHarvest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayler’s high school years are coming to an end, with only five months left of school he tries to do all the things he has never done before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Warning: There will be smut and a story line that ties all my characters together. This story is also really fucking gay so if you aren’t into that type of stuff you might not want to read this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of My High School Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Jayler is a senior at KRA. KRA is a very vigorous school. Their courses are made for college level students. Jayler has watched many kids leave the school because the work was too much them. Jayler was an average student. He studied daily and did most of his homework. Even though only he always averaged a Bs and Cs doesn’t mean he had a lot of time to himself. Getting Cs at KRA was like getting an A- at a regular High school. He also works a job at Target during the week days. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    On Thursday day night at 10pm,  Jayler finally arrived home. He had to go to school then rush to work for his 5 hour shift. At least he doesn’t have homework today. Now that he is a senior he doesn’t have as much homework now as he did last year. Jayler had nothing else to do all his work was done while he could have done his college applications he wasn’t ready to do that yet. So he decided he was going to jerk off.</p><p>    He didn’t have much else to do, he was just really bored. He had his porn set up and ready. He eventually starts to take his dick out his pants and rub it up and down with a forceful grip. After two minutes in he is about to cum but the lady in the video yells at him to stop cumming. Jayler stops but not without a small whine coming out of his mouth. The woman tells him to put one finger up his butt. Jayler honestly just wanted to nut but the nut would cum so much harder if he prolonged it. He also figured he wasn’t gay so he wouldn’t get turned on by putting his finger up his ass. But he was so ready for anything he just decided to try it.<br/>
  
       Jayler put his index finger up there first. He slowly sled it in. As soon as it was in he didn’t feel anything like he predicted. So he put two fingers in his butthole just to feel something even if it wasn’t a sexual feeling. He wasn’t really horny anymore but now he feel what is so great about buttfucking. So as soon he put the second finger in their he started to shake but he didn’t know why. He tried to push his fingers farther in his ass to feel it and it was glorious. He picked up the pace and soon he was feeling horny again but Jayler didn’t know why. He knew he was not gay. But he is fucking himself with his own fingers in his tight asshole and he is loving every second of it.<br/>

      The lady on the porn video was calling him a slut while Jayler was confused why he liked her calling him that. Jayler finally came almost in sync with the pornstar. He came harder while in his ass then while touching his dick. He was left questioning his heteroness while he did come while watching a women he wasn’t really watching her, he just was fingering himself without any visuals in his head. Jayler needed to explore his sexuality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>